Too Late For Regrets
by LennMcHarriStarr007
Summary: A oneshot of the night Leland Turbo was sent on his last mission to the oil rigs.


**Thought I'd write something about our poor Leland Turbo. Enjoy!**

Leland Turbo looked out of the jet window, sadness evident in his eyes. He sighed thinking about what would happen if he didn't come back from this mission alive… He was never without his best partner and friend, Finn McMissile. But this time, he was.

A familiar voice came over the intercom. " You alright mate? Quiet back there."

The red jaguar looked up at the speaker. " I'm fine, Sid… Just…. worried."

" Do you want to talk it over?," Siddeley suggested.

" No. It's fine."

He continued to look out of the window and saw lights gleaming in the middle of the ocean below. Knowing that he would be 'dropped off' here, Leland checked to make sure his parachute was in place.

" Dropoff point."

A section in Siddeley's floor opened to reveal the oil rig Leland would soon be on. " Good luck, mate. You'll need every bit of it."

Turbo smiled. " Thanks."

He then parachuted out of the plane. Once he landed, he immediately hid behind some crates. He drove silently behind the crates taking in any evidence there might be.

_This is big. Whoever schemed this plot is will C.H.R.O.M.E. think about this? _ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of engines approaching.

" Ey, Grem! I think there's someone in here!"

He had better get out of there quick. Leland silently zipped off into another room. He sighed as he turned the lights on- revealing the windshield of an orange Gremlin! This wasn't good.

The spy's cover was compromised. His blue eyes searched frantically for an escape route.

" What the-you're a spy!"

Leland revved up his engine and drove away as fast as his wheels could carry him. The Gremlin started after him. Before the orange car could catch him, he swerved behind more crates deciding he had to contact Finn before it was too late. Finn. What if he didn't see him again?

" This is agent Leland Turbo. I have a flash transmission for agent Finn McMissile. My cover's been compromised. Everything's gone pear-shaped." He spoke rushed, still panting from his escape. " You won't believe what I found out here… This is bigger than anything we've ever seen. And no one even knows it exists! Finn, I need backup. But don't call the cavalry, it could blow the operation. And be careful. It's dangerous out here. Transmitting my grids now. Good luck."

Just as he finished speaking, two figures appeared in the doorway. He backed up only to realize he was cornered. He recognised a green Pacer and the orange Gremlin. He had a feeling in the pit of his engine that this was the end. It had to be. Leland noticed that one of the cars was armed with a machine gun. Before he could drive away, bullets pierced through the shocked spy's windshield nearly hitting him square in the eye. Oil poured out of his open mouth.

He sunk down knowing for a fact that his life would end in torture, spilt oil, or drowning. But he never expected to be grabbed by a huge mechanical claw and dropped roughly on a platform. He'd seen this contraption before. It was used to crush cars...

A small square car with a monocle rolled in the room. Leland's eyes widened. His frame ached from the hard fall. " Professor Zundapp," he spat in rage.

The professor smirked evilily. " If it isn't agent Leland Turbo."

The spy's windshield cracked from the bullet's that hit it. " I have one question to ask you: where is McMissile?!"

Turbo's eyes narrowed. " You think you can make me talk?," he asked between clenched teeth.

" Oh yes. Grem! The taser."

Leland saw his orange henchman pull a silver object from his tire. And before he knew it, a shock was sent through his body. It lasted long as if it would never stop. He barely heard Zundapp say: " Talk!"

He was paralyzed as electricity still surged through him. The world was spinning. Images of the past flew by as he saw it.

Finally, the taser**  
** was shut off. Leland collapsed on the ground. Dazed and unable to move, he closed his eyes. This was the end. But not over yet.

A metal object slowly crushed the Jaguar's frame. He screeched out in pain. " Grem, finish him."

A final electric shock ended the suave agent's life. Not even Finn could save him now.


End file.
